


haunted hospital.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [8]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ghosts, International Fanworks Day 2021, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: hugo doesn't see his grandpa often.
Relationships: Hugo Away & Dwayne Pipe
Series: Saccharine Syringe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	haunted hospital.

"...hey, gramps?" his shoes clicked on the tile. for once, the hospital was quiet- a rare sighting. but that didn't mean it was completely empty. hugo came to a halt in the middle of the room, a handmade card in his hands. and there's one other person- not really a  _ person _ , that's a loose term--

"oh. kiddo." a flicker of a partially transparent body from the corner of the room, and suddenly there was doctor dwayne pipe. he looked tired- when  _ didn't  _ he? -and he held a handful of pipe rubies in his hands. "what do you need. i'm only here for a quick drop-off, y'know."

hugo beamed. "isn't it your birthday?"

the ghost seemed taken off guard by the question, but still shrugged his shoulders and gave a confirmation. "yeah. what's it to ya'? pipsqueak wantin' to visit me or something?"

"i made you a card!" in one quick burst of excitement, hugo thrust the card towards dwayne. the physics of ghosts weren't quite like the myths- at least, not for his gramps. they could touch things that humans gave them, interact with others like human beings. it just depended on if they wanted to.

dwayne flinched at the sudden gesture, hesitantly taking the offering. he opened it up, looking at the inside with a form of softness in his eyes. not the first rare sighting of the night. doubtfully the last. "i… shit. uh," he scrambled for a proper reply, shutting the card with an unusual carefulness. "thanks, kid. aha."

a pause. "uh. listen. i gotta get going, okay, kid? uh. don't listen to your parents too much, alright?"

hugo's sunshine-y beam faded into a just as bright smile. "...right. i'll keep it in mind, haha!"

"you better. and take care of pipsqueak for me, m'kay?"

"of course!" he waved his dad off as he flew upwards. "i'll… see you soon, then. i hope?"

dwayne hummed. "i'll consider it. see ya' around, kiddo."

and just like that, hugo was alone in the best way possible. he was alone with the knowledge he'd helped.


End file.
